


Fire Burns On

by prettylittletraitors



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittletraitors/pseuds/prettylittletraitors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keaira is found in the snow as a child, and comes to live with the Starks when her power to control fire is discovered. She is to become Protector of The North when she comes of age and to live on the wall. Will any of this come to be or will unknown forces change her destiny? Jon/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost In The Snow

Cold. That was all she could remember when she woke up. As her eyes grew accustomed to her surroundings she could see nothing but ice and snow all around her.

“Hello?” She called out, trying to stand up.

She quickly fell back down, feeling a sharp throbbing pain in her head. She placed her hand to her head and winced when she saw it was now coated in blood. What had happened to her? She could only remember bits and pieces. She remembered that her name was Keaira, she was 10 years old and she could make and control fire. She could remember a lot, such as whose houses where who’s, but it frightened her that she didn’t seem to be able to remember much about herself. Slowly, this time, she picked herself up and started trying to walk. It was hard work with the freezing winds battling her back and soon the snow started to fall heavier, so she found a nearby tree and huddled under it for shelter. It hit her a few minutes later where she was. On the wrong side of the Wall. But how? She could feel that her fingers and feet were getting numb from the cold and with a smile she conjured a small flame in her hands, which instantly started to warm her up. The orange flame sat only a few inches above her hand, so as not the burn her.

“My God…” A voice trailed off from in front of her.

She looked up to see a man dressed in all black, staring at her with a frown. One of the Night’s Watch.

“Are you a Wildling?” He questioned.

“No” She answered, somehow knowing that she wasn’t.

“How did you get here?” He asked her.

“I…I don’t know…I think I got hit on the head” She exclaimed.

“Yes, that’s a nasty gash you’ve got there. Would you like to come with me, somewhere safe?” He inquired.

“Yeah” She replied, quickly, not wanting to be on her own.

“Okay” He smiled, as he helped her up.

“What’s your name?” He questioned.

“Keaira, what’s yours?” She told him.

“Benjen…Benjen Stark” He answered.

They soon got the Wall and were let in hurriedly. Keaira was then taken to a large room while Benjen went to talk to another man. He came back shortly afterwards and sat down in front of her.

“What do you remember?” He asked her.

“I’m Keaira, I’m eleven and…” She trailed off, not sure if she should tell the stranger about her fire.

“And you seem to be able to create fire somehow…I saw you earlier” He explained.

“Am I in trouble?” She inquired.

“No, nothing like that. We’re just trying to work out what to do with you. Do you remember anything about your family?” He questioned, as she shook her head.

“Hm, well the night’s watch is now place for a little lady like yourself. I’ve sent a crow to question what we should do with you. It won’t be back for a few days. In the meantime, I will take you to Winterfell, it is where my family leaves” Benjen announced.

“Winterfell…I’ve heard of that place” She mumbled.

“What else do you remember?” He asked.

She soon told him things about the world that even he hadn’t really thought about, making him frown.

“You seem to remember most things except for the things about you” He exclaimed.

She had already noticed that and couldn’t help but wonder if maybe it was more of a case that she didn’t want to remember about her own life.

“You should get some rest. We ride for Winterfell tomorrow” Benjen told her.

“Thank you” She replied, as she laid her head down on the bed she had been given.

* * *

 

Early the next morning she was woken up and her wound was cleaned by a kind Maester and bandaged. She was then lead to a horse, and soon she and Benjen were on their way to Winterfell. It didn’t take as long as she thought it would to get there and by the time they came to the large gates, she was starting to worry.

“You have nothing to fear. My family are kind people” He smiled at her.

They saw two people from in front of them start to approach, a woman and a man. Benjen quickly jumped off his own horse and helped Keaira down.

“Benjen” The man grinned, hugging him tightly.

“It’s been too long Ned” Benjen replied.

“This is my brother, the Lord of Winterfell. And his wife, Lady Catelyn” Benjen announced.

Not sure what to do, Keaira simply bowed, still feeling worried.

“You must be the girl we’ve been hearing so much about. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need” Ned told her.

“Thank you…My Lord” Keaira replied.

“My wife will take you to your quarters” Ned exclaimed, as Catelyn ushered her along.

She led her to a small room with not much in it but a bed.

“Thank you, My Lady” Keaira stated, as Lady Stark nodded and walked away.

Keaira then closed the door and sat down on the bed, exhausted and confused. She wished she could remember more about herself, but at least the people around her seemed to be kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I was originally planning on making this into a long story, and depending on what response I get will depend whether I turn this into a short or long story. By the way everyone's ages before we start on Season 1 are: Keaira-11, Jon-12, Robb-12, Sansa-9, Arya-7, Brann-6, Rickon-2. Please leave a comment:)


	2. Winterfell

Meanwhile, Ned had called all of his children and his closet confidants into the hall to tell them about the new arrival to Winterfell.

“As you may already know we have taken in a small girl, and we do not yet know how long she will be staying here” Ned announced.

“What’s her name?” Robb questioned.

“Keaira” Ned answered.

“And is she as pretty as her name?” Theon grinned.

“She is under our protection and I expect you all to treat her well” Ned said, looking pointedly at Theon.

“Why is she here?” Jon Snow inquired.

“I suppose you’ll all find out soon enough…she seems to be able to bend fire to her will” Ned exclaimed.

“She can make fire?! That’s amazing!” Arya cried.

“We have sent word to King’s Landing to see what they wish to do with her. That is all” Ned told them, as the children dispersed.

Arya immediately grabbed Brann’s hand and pulled him off to found the mysterious girl. It didn’t take long to find her, as Arya came stumbling into her room, surprising her.

“Um, hello?” Keaira said, confused to who the two were.

“Hi, I’m Arya and this is my little brother Brann. We heard you can make fire can you show us?” Arya questioned.

“Please” Brann added.

“Sure” Keaira smiled at the two, as she created a fireball above her hand like she had done earlier.

“Doesn’t it burn?” Arya asked, curiously.

“Nope, see it rests just above my palm, so not to touch my skin” Keaira explained.

“What else can you do?” Arya inquired.

With a smirk, she raised her hand, lighting the three candles in the room, earning loud gasps from both the children.

“Is it magic?” Arya questioned.

“I guess it depends on your view of the world” Keaira stated.

“How old are you?” Brann asked.

“I’m eleven, how old are you two?” Keaira inquired.

“I’m seven and Brann’s six. You’re not very tall for a eleven year old” Arya exclaimed.

“And you’re rather cheeky for a seven year old” Keaira retorted, earning a giggle from the pair.

“Arya, Brann it is time for dinner. We will be sending your dinner up shortly” Lady Stark announced, as Keaira nodded.

“It was nice to meet you” Arya smiled, as she and Brann ran after their mother.

She met the next Stark the next morning when she was going down to the hall for breakfast and knocked into a girl with red hair.

“Sorry! Let me help you” Keaira exclaimed, as she started to pick up the needle work the girl had dropped.

“I can do it myself” The girl retorted.

“Okay, sorry” Keaira said, putting her hands up in mock surrender.

“You say sorry a lot” The girl stated.

“Sorry” Keaira replied with a grin, earning a slight smile from the other girl.

“I’m Sansa” The girl announced.

“Pleasure to meet you my lady” Keaira smiled.

“You must be Keaira, the girl with fire?” Sansa asked.

“That’s me. Would you like to see?” Keaira offered.

“Sansa, come!” The Septa called from behind Keaira.

“Maybe another time?” Keaira questioned, earning a curt nod from Sansa.

* * *

 

She ate her breakfast quickly, feeling awkward because she didn’t know anyone. She then hurried back to her chambers, deciding to get some more rest. Before she could reach there however, a boy stopped her on the stairs.

“You must be the new girl” He announced, advancing on her.

“Yes, and who are you?” Keaira asked.

“My name is Theon Greyjoy” He answered.

“You’re not from around here” Keaira stated.

“No I’m not, and you should be addressing me as My Lord” Theon exclaimed.

“I only give respect to people I respect” Keaira retorted, not sure if she liked the boy.

“Theon, leave the poor girl alone” Another boy said, coming up from behind Theon.

“Yes, My Lord” Theon nodded, as he walked away, giving Keaira a stern look.

“I’m sorry about him, he sometimes forgets his manners around pretty girls” The boy smirked, making Keaira blush.

He looked about the same age as Theon, but was certainly much better looking.

“Would you like me to escort you back to your room?” He questioned.

“Uh, yes. Thank you. What is your name…My Lord?” Keaira inquired.

“Robb. I must confess I’ve been looking for you all morning” He stated, as they started to walk.

“Why?” Keaira asked.

“I was hoping that you could show me you’re…talent” Robb admitted.

“I think that can be arranged” Keaira smirked, as she raised her hand and lit a row of candles above them, making Robb’s mouth drop open.

“That’s incredible” He said in awe, making Keaira laugh.

Soon they found their way back to Keaira’s room, and parted ways with Keaira thanking Robb.

That night while Keaira was trying to sleep, she heard a strange clunking noise from outside. Her room was nearest the courtyard, so curiously, she went to investigate. She soon found the source of the new noise, it was a boy with black curly hair playing with a wooden sword. She watched him in amusement as he continued to swing it in the air, as if pretending to fight someone. He ended up turning towards her, and dropped his sword immediately when he saw her.

“Hello” Keaira exclaimed, as the boy simply nodded.

“I heard a noise and come out to see what it was…I didn’t realise I was interrupting your…training” Keaira said, choosing her words carefully.

“I’m sorry I woke you, my lady” The boy replied, blushing lightly.

“You don’t have to call me that, I would have to remember where I came from to be a lady” Keaira sighed, walking closer towards him.

“You don’t remember? Were you very young?” He asked.

“They think I’ve lost my memories due to my injuries” Keaira stated, pointing to the bandage around her head.

“What’s your name?” Keaira inquired.

“Jon…Jon Snow” He told her reluctantly.

“Why are you doing this so late at night?” Keaira questioned.

“My step-mother doesn’t want me practising around Robb, so I practise now instead” Jon explained.

“She doesn’t like you much?” Keaira asked.

“That’s an understatement” Jon replied.

“I don’t think she likes me very much either, she probably doesn’t want to associate with a freak” Keaira exclaimed.

“You don’t look like a freak” Jon told her.

“I’m flattered” Keaira laughed.

“I will stop for the night so you can get some rest” Jon announced.

“No, it’s fine. Keep training” Keaira insisted.

“Thank you…” Jon trailed off, obviously looking for a word to call her.

“Keaira” She smiled, as she left him to train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment:)


End file.
